Beauty
by A Very Gay Space Kitten
Summary: This the a scene from "The Masters" written in the POV of the Red Dragon. This is my story for Round 6 of the Pro-Bending Circuit.


**AN: This Round's theme is episodes from either LoK or AtLA. We're writing a specific scene from a different person's POV.**

 **The episode is Book 3: The Firebending Masters. The scene is when Zuko and Aang meet the Masters. I'll be writing it from the POV of the red Master. My word count is 846.**

 **My prompts are the object goblet, the smell of burning rubber, and the quote, "Happiness can be found in the darkest of times, if one simply remembers to turn on the light" - Albus Dumbledore, Prisoner of Azkaban, JKRowling**

 **Enjoy!**

For years I've been resting here in this cave. Since before fire was evil. I was around to show the world what fire truly was. The beauty and joy that it is. Then as time went on, I had to watch it crumble. Humans began using it's power for evil. They used it to conquer others. They used it to conquer us as well. Us, the beings that showed them fire! We shared it's magnificence! Only to have it corrupted and used against us!

There have been those, from time to time, who have proven they are worthy of having the powers of fire. They have shown that they understand the life within it. They know that is it beauty, not destruction. But those ones are few in numbers. I can only wish for more, as I dwell in this cave. I can only hope and dream in my slumber, that the beauty will be spread again.

Ages have passed as I've been in here. My only living friend with the same fate as me. We are protected by the Sun Warriors here. And in return, we show them, and any other worthy of such, the true powers of fire.

Suddenly, I can hear the drums of the warriors beating. I can feel the rhythm throughout this cave. I can feel my excitement and instincts growing in intensity. I know my friend is just the same. I can sense the souls of two humans ascending the steps. I can hear their breathing. I can also hear them arguing. I breathe hot and angry breaths as I visualize the people they are. Angry people who do this solely for power. For dominance. The cave opens.

I fly out of the cave, finally stretching my long body. I see my blue friend and recognize his happiness. This is the freedom that they took from us. We begin to dance with each other, twirling around in the air, circling the two humans. They've stopped their arguing, which had given way to awe. The stand there, and I can feel the fear coming from them. They have no fire to offer us, and they fear it as a servant would fear losing his master's silver goblet or golden riches. Then, the smaller one says something to the taller one. This time, it's not words laced with malice. No, it's a whisper. A faint, gentle whisper. The sound of a kind human.

The two humans begin to dance. The small one mirroring my blue friend, and the taller mirroring myself. But they dance with more than just each other. They dance with us, relishing in the same feelings we do.

I look into the eyes of my friend and we silently agree to end this dance. When take out places in front of the humans, who have stopped dancing. They look upon us with fear and respect as they await our decision. We look into their souls, their pasts, their families. There is much fear and anger. There is the deaths of many dragons on the blood of the tall one. His family brought about our destruction. But, I can see the choices of his family leading to his choices today. He can see the errors in their ways, and he wishes to fix it.

I look into the eyes of my friend, and back to the humans. I feel all of my emotions rising up inside me. The anger and resentment towards the hateful humans, the love and joy towards my friend and our current freedom, the curiosity towards the humans in front of us. I breathe in as the energy rises in my body. Then, mirroring each other, my friend and I tilt our heads back and unleash it all. The fire swirls around them. At first, they fear it. But then it turns to curiosity and wonder as they witness it. Colors that are unknown appear in our beautiful fire. The heat seems to not bother them as they watch. It doesn't unleash the burning rubber smell one would expect from it. And upon hearing and feeling their understanding, we cease our firey breathes and fly back into our caves.

I can hear the realizations and joy of the two humans. And I can almost see them creating their own beautiful fire. Maybe they can spread the joy once again. After all, our roles as Masters won't be here forever. The world changes. The destruction maybe always be present. However, we must always remember happiness can be found in the darkest of times, if one simply remembers to turn on the light.

Let the fire be that light. Let the beauty we have known for years be unleashed. Let be shown to the world. I silently send my faith to the humans to help us with this. I know my blue friend is doing the same. We the Masters, bestow the happiness of fire upon the humans. Let all see it's colors. Let all dance with it as you have. Let their be more than this simple destruction.


End file.
